What a short shock moment!
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Trafalgar Law dan Bepo diundang berlayar seharian bersama kru Mugiwara. Lalu, kejadian seru apa yang akan terjadi pada Mugiwara Pirates?  RnR


**Yohohohoho**

**Udah lama gak buat Oneshoot nih. RnR yuah~ **

**Btw sebelumnya cerita ini sdkt copas dari fic Inggris yg gw baca sekilas. Tapi ngerasa fic itu belum lengkap ama adegan pair fav gw (Bukan berarti Fic itu g bagus, malahan bagus bgt bisa nginspirasi gw buat ngetik fic ini), makanya gw bikin cerita sendiri dengan tema yg sama. Tapi banyak bedanya kok, kalian bisa baca dan buktikan sendiri. RnR**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Desclaimer : Oda adalah penulis asli One Piece!**

**Satu lagi, NO EDIT karena MALAZZZ**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT A SHORT SHOCK MOMENT!**

**.**

**.**

**Apa jadinya kalau seorang Trafalgar Law berlayar bersama Straw Hat Pirates?**

**Mungkin seperti ini.**

Cerita dimulai, saat Law mendapat undangan dari Luffy untuk berlayar bersamanya seharian penuh sebagai ucapan Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari Marine Heartquake. Karena sedang senggang, dengan senang hati Law pun menerimanya. Tentu saja ia juga membawa Bepo bersamanya, karena beruang yang satu itu sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Selalu mengikutinya, kemanapun ia pergi.

"Time to Breakfast~" teriak Sanji dari dapur sambil melambai-lambai membawa nampan ke dek rumput. Law yang tengah tidur-tiduran di dekat pagar kapal membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik ke kerumunan orang-orang kelaparan berisik yang sibuk memperebutkan makanan di dekatnya.

"Bepo! Makan mu banyak banget!" sewot Usopp mendorong-dorong kepala Bepo dengan kakinya. Tapi si beruang itu tidak peduli dan tetap makan sambar sana-sambar sini dengan jurus Taichinya. Luffy yang biasanya mencomot makanan orang kini harus bertemu rivalnya, karena Bepo lebih jago mencomot makanan darinya. Walaupun ia bisa memelarkan kepala, kaki, maupun tangannya, tapi Bepo dengan keahliannya dapat mencuri makanan dari Luffy dengan mudah dan menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk makanan di dek dengan cepat. Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji dan Luffy yang sewot menarik-narik Bepo agar beruang itu mengeluarkan kembali makanannya. Tapi tentu saja mustahil, karena nasi telah menjadi bubur. Bepo dengan perut menggembung besar kekenyangan dan tertidur di dek. Walau berat, Tria bodoh (Usopp, Chopper & Luffy) ikut berbaring disampingnya. Zoro, Sanji, Franky & Nami pun ikut berbaring karena cuaca yang panas dan menyengat. Brook sebagai si pealun musik dengan senang hati mengalunkan lagu andalannya yang sangat merdu dan mengenakkan telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun ikut tertidur dan telentang di dek bersama yang lainnya.

Disamping itu, Robin yang baru saja kembali dari kamar berjalan gontai menuju dek. Ia terdiam melihat nakamanya yang kini sudah tertidur bersamaan di dek. Spontan ia tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya seisi dek, pandangannyapun berhenti di pagar kapal. Disana tampak Trafalgar Law meliriknya dingin. Robin hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ke arahnya. Ia berdiri di pagar kapal dan menatap lautan biru yang membentang di depannya. Law hanya terdiam menatapnya bisu.

"Berlayar bersama kami, apakah membosankan?" pertanyaan Robin barusan berhasil membuat Law menghela nafasnya. Masih dalam posisi berbaring dan mata ditutup, Law berkata, "Tidak juga. Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang sangat betah disini."

Law melirik Bepo yang kekenyangan dan ngorok dengan liur netes-netes.

"Yeah, tapi kau terlihat membenci kami."

"Tidak juga sih. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja."

"Oh, baguslah. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu agar kau bisa betah di kapal ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu menawarkan diri. Kalau aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu, aku ragu kau bisa memenuhinya."

"Huh, kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Membuatku mulai menyukai aura kedatanganmu. Pandangan mata kalian, benar-benar mirip."

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain."

"Oh baiklah. Maafkan aku. Nikmati harimu disini, aku kembali ke kamarku." Tanpa basa-basi Robin pun kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Law yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tsk." Law tersenyum sinis mengingat ucapan wanita berambut raven dan bermata biru indah barusan. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir akan sesuatu. Ia menatap seisi dek dengan pandangan licik.

"Baiklah nona manis, aku akan mendengarkan anjuranmu. Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak membosankan."

"ROOM!"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Chopper membuka matanya. Tapi belum sepenuhnya kembali ke alam sadar, ia sudah di kagetkan oleh keanehan yang terjadi didepannya. Di depannya, tepatnya di atas panggul Usopp, ada perut berbulu seperti perutnya(?)

"G…GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Chopper histeris yang berhasil membuat seisi dek bangun dari tidur mereka.

"Ukh~ ada apa sih?" gerutu Usopp mengusap matanya dengan lengan aneh seperti lengan Brook, yang tidak bertulang.

"UWAAAAAAA! DAGINGKU MANA?" teriak Usopp gemetaran melihat tangannya yang tinggal tengkorak.

"Yohohohoho! Sejak kapan aku jadi berisi kayak Aderai gini?" oceh Brook memperlihatkan ototnya yang sebenarnya milik Zoro.

"Wuuuaaaa! Kok aku bisa make hot pants? Hus Hus!" teriak Zoro mengibas-ngibaskan Hot Pantsnya yang aslinya adalah milik Nami.

"GYAAAAA! Kakiku berbulu!" disusul oleh teriakan Nami yang mendapat bagian tubuh Bepo.

"Gyahahahhaha. Rambutku keren!" ngakak Luffy melihat rambutnya berubah menjadi Afro.

"UWAAAA! SUPER! Kolorku kok jadi gini?" timbrung Franky meraba celana ketat pink milik Chopper.

Disaat yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan anggota tubuh masing-masing, Bepo menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya berwarna biru. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"KAPTEEEN LAAAAW!" teriak Bepo sewot.

"Fufufufu…" Tiba-tiba Law datang sambil tertawa kecil di luar lingkaran biru itu.

"AH! INI SEMUA PASTI ULAHMU YA? CEPAT KEMBALIKAN KAMI KE SEMULA!" teriak semuanya kecuali Luffy dan Brook yang keenakan.

"Suit Suit, padahal keren lho! Jarang-jarang aku bisa punya daging gini. Yohohoho." ujar Brook berlarian sana-sini. Disusul oleh Luffy yang sibuk kegirangan dengan mata bersinar-sinar melihat teman-temannya takjub.

"Fufufufu.. baiklah, akan kuhentikan. Tapi tahukah kalian? Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Hahahaha.." Law tersenyum licik.

"Room Out!"

Seketika tubuh Luffy CS kembali seperti semula dan Ruangan biru pun lenyap dihisap kekuatan Law.

"Kapteeeeen! Hyaaaaaat!" Bepo meluncurkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Law yang tersenyum cuek ke arahnya. Dengan mudah, ia menghindari Bepo dan mengunci serangannya.

"Gyaaa, ampun kapten!" kata Bepo yang kesakitan di kunci.

"Huah, baiklah Law. Kau sangat menyenangkan. Bisa ulangi lagi?" kata Luffy ketagihan.

"Oi,oi,oi." ujar Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Franky, Brook dan Zoro sweatdrop.

"Shishishi." Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf topi jerami. Tapi kami harus pergi sekarang."

"EEEH?" teriak Luffy dkk kaget.

"Lho kok?" tanya Chopper & Usopp kecewa berpisah dengan Bepo.

"Kami harus segera ke New World. Sampai bertemu disana saja. Tentunya sebagai Rival!" ujar Law tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Zoro. Zoro yang tidak ngerti hanya diam melongo cuek. Tiba-tiba Robin datang dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, begitulah nona cantik. Terima kasih atas saranmu ya. Aku bersenang-senang sekali disini." jawab Law mengedipkan matanya ke arah Robin.

"Cieeeeeeeeee~" teriak yang lainnya ngegodain. (Kecuali Zoro yang sewot)

BLUUUURRRR

Tiba-tiba dari lautan, muncullah sebuah kapal selam kuning milik Law. Law tersenyum, Bepo berpelukan dengan semuanya dan meloncat duluan ke atas kapal. Sedangkan Law, berbalik menatap Robin dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, nona Nico Robin." Law tersenyum intens dan meloncat ke kapalnya. Lalu iapun melambai dengan santai sementara kapalnya siap menyelam kembali. Disamping itu, semua yang menyaksikan momen itu terpaku shock melihat aksi Law yang berani. Zoro dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendidih, sedangkan yang lain langsung bersorak kegirangan. Robin hanya santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu iapun kembali ke dalam kamar disaat yang lainnya sibuk menggodanya.

"Ukh.. Trafalgar Law brengsek!" batin Zoro mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke lautan.

**END**

**Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi saat gw ngebaca ulang Marine Heartquake Arc. Walaupun gaje dan terlepas dari proses editan, mohon di Review beeeeh~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***Review anda, menyemangatkan Author."**


End file.
